finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lunatus
Portrayed by: * - Biology The 'Lunatus '''were a type of werewolf from the planet Dephicus. Appearence The Lunatus had a Humanoid body which resembled a bipedal wolf, but could also run on all fours. It had fur which covered its body, and a wolf-like head. Abilities Not much was known about the Lunatus natural life-cycle, but they were capable of reproducing/migrating via a bite. Once infected, the bitten host was taken over by the invading cells. The host would develop black eyes as if the pupils became enlarged. During a full moon, the host would undergo extreme physical changes as the bone structure changed to become more lupine in appearance. Lunatus were shown to be highly resistant to bullets. They also saw in a monochromatic spectrum. Lunatus had basic spacecrafts. Weakness The only known ways to kill a Lunatus was over-exposure to the moonlight, on which they thrived, or with mistletoe. History In 102 A.D., a Lunatus was among the races who joined the Alliance. What this says about Lunatus' intelligence as a species is unclear, as well as if the Lunatus represented his species in a diplomatic way or was merely an accessory of the other species. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Lunatus's chronological status truely was. The Lunatus came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Lunatus was turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. The Lunatus was returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Lunatus most likley returned to it's proper place afterwards. In the 16th century, a Lunatus crash landed in Scotland, planet Earth. The Second Master convinced rougue monks to turn from God and worship the Lunatus. Soon, it took up in a young boy's body. The Master managed to tame it whilst in wolf-form by using it's mistletoe allergy. It wanted to begin the "Empire of the Wolf", planning on biting and possessing Queen Victoria and taking control of the world. The Master managed to plot a scheme to get Victoria to stay at Torchwood House, however Prince Albert and George MacLeish had already devised a plan to kill it, using the Koh-i-Noor and a telescope to drown it in moonlight. When she arrived, a battle broke out between the Master's monks and Victoria's soldiers. The Fifth Doctor managed to work out how to kill the Lunatus and used the Koh-I-Noor against it. In 2013, the Fifth Doctor, Molly Riddle, ALLEN, Captain George Lazarus and Faith Kingsleigh encountered a pack of Lunatus on their home planet Dephicus. The Lunatus chased after the travellers until the Savagekind showed up and the Lunatus pack fled. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Lunatus. Alternate Timeline(s) Earth-6.2 In an alternate version of the Lunatus's attack on Victoria, it killed her. It is theorised that this was the splitting point which created Earth-6.2. Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Night of the Wolf" *"Black Ops" ''(Mentioned only) *"Cybus Industries" (Mentioned only) *"Welcome to Excalibur" (Mentioned only) Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" (Mentioned only) *"Amelia" (Mentioned only) *"Eugene" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"Blood Hunt" Excalibur: Series 2 *"The Enemy of My Enemy" (Mentioned only) *"Truth" (Mentioned only) *"The Legacy of Excalibur" (Mentioned only) *"Missing" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" Excalibur: Series 3 *"We Are Coming" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor